gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Force Next Generation
Psychic Force Next Generation is the sixth installment in the Psychic Force Series, it is the sequel the Psychic Force 2015 and it is the last game in the "Remix Trilogy". the game is released on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Plot 3 years after the events of Psychic Force 2015. Modes *Story Mode - the order of the chapters: *Arcade Mode - the player fights through nine stages, the first six are against random opponents, the seventh is against either Wong, Agard or Jason, the eighth is against Salazar and the ninth is against Ortega. *Versus Mode - Two people can fight against each other. *Time Attack Mode - *Survival Mode - *Team Mode - *Challenge Mode - *Tag Mode - *Career Mode - *Online Mode - *Training Mode - the player can learn how to use the picked character. *Customization Mode - *Create a Psychicer - *Vault Mode - where you can by Customization Items for with in-game currency *Options Mode - Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Psychic Force 2015. Characters Default Characters # Burn Griffiths # Chris Ryans # Keith Evans # Brad Kilsten # Gates Oltsman # Rokudo Genma # Patty Myers # Carlo Belfron # Gudeath # Shiori # Adeline Aries # Pablo Audino # Yamato Hayashi # Frederick Schmidt # Irene Michaelov(age:17, element:Light) - The Main Protagonist of the game and Emilio's Younger Sister. 8 years ago, her parents sacrificed themselves so she and her brother could live and she was given to the psychicer orphanage. durign her time at the orphanage she grew up to be a tough but gentle person. 6 years later she left the orphanage and joined a group of psychicers ironically called the "Human Defenders" in hopes of reuniting with her brother. 2 years later she found out thet a rogue psychicer killed most of the orphans who were raised in the orphanage she was raised in. and she seeks to avenge them. # Bao Chen(age:21, element:Solar Energy) - A Chinese psychicer and a former shailon monk who joined the "Human Defenders" in order to bring true equality between psychicers and humans, he also found out that a rogue psychicer killed most of the monks who were raised in the monastery he was raised in. and he seeks to avenge them # Ghalib Said(age:27, element:Water) - A Saudian psychicer who formed the "Human Defenders" with Dante. # Dante De Mino(age:25, element:Steel) - A Italian psychicer who formed the "Human Defenders" with Ghalib. # Michael Edwin(age:19, element:Darkness) - An American psychicer who joined the "Human Defenders". # Zuon-458(age:5, element:Robot) - A robot created by a group of scientist who were killed by a rogue psychicer. # Robert Harrison(age:22, element:Wind) # Maria Rodriguez(age:23, element:Earth) # Adam Borja(age:31, element:Ice) ''' # '''Amrita Aggarwal(age:24, element:Lightning) #Custom Psychicer Unlockable Characters # Wendy Ryans # Emilio Michaelov # Might # Regina Belfron # Setsuna # Sakura Hattori # Akashinga Maraire # Masato Suzuki # Lilith Alderson # Richard Wong # Archie Agard # Jason Grey(age:22, element:Death) - a Jamaican psychicer who was thought to be killed by Gates in 2010 but he managed to survive. # Ricardo Salazar(age:44, element:Soul) - The Main Antagonist of the game who 8 years brought Jason back from the dead. # Lorenzo Ortega(age:48, element:Blood) - The True Main Antagonist of the game. he watched over Ricardo's actions for his own gain. Voice Acting Japanese *Miyuki Sawashiro as Irene Michaelov *Mitsuaki Madono as Bao Chen *Daiki Nakamura as Ghalib Said *Tetsuya Kakihara as Dande De Mino *Takahiro Sakurai as Michael Edwin *Shigeru Chiba as Zuon-458 *Hikaru Midorikawa as Robert Harrison *Kikuko Inoue as Maria Rodriguez *Wataru Takagi as Adam Borja *Kyoko Hikami as Amrita Aggarwal *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Jason Grey *Mugihito as Ricardo Salazar *Hiroaki Hirata as Lorenzo Ortega *Tomokazu Sugita as Burn Griffiths *Mamoru Miyano as Keith Evans *Ryo Horikawa as Emilio Michaelov *Michie Tomizawa as Wendy Ryans *Shizuka Ito as Chris Ryans *Tomokazu Seki as Brad Kilsten *Kenta Miyake as Gates Oltsman *Kiyoyuki Yanada as Rokudo Genma *Takehito Koyasu as Richard Wong *Bin Shimada as Might *Noriko Hidaka as Patty Myers *Miki Ito as Regina Belfron *Hideyuki Hori as Carlo Belfron *Toshio Furukawa as Setsuna *Fumihiko Tachiki as Gudeath *Tomoe Hanba as Shiori *Kosuke Toriumi as Akashinga Maraire *Houko Kuwashima as Adeline Aries *Daisuke Ono as Pablo Audino *Minami Takayama as Sakura Hattori *Kazuyuki Okitsu as Yamato Hayashi *Takumi Yamazaki as Frederick Schmidt *Yuji Ueda as Masato Suzuki *Atsuko Tanaka as Lilith Alderson *Sho Hayami as Archie Agard English *Brittney Harvey as Irene Michaelov *Vic Mignogna as Bao Chen *Reuben Langdon as Ghalib Said *Nolan North as Dande De Mino *Dan Green as Michael Edwin *James Arnold Taylor as Zuon-458 *Ian Sinclair as Robert Harrison *Tiffany Grant as Maria Rodriguez *Christopher Sabat as Adam Borja *Lisa Ortiz as Amrita Aggarwal *Johnny Yong Bosch as Jason Grey *Dameon Clarke as Ricardo Salazar *Mark Hamill as Lorenzo Ortega *Yuri Lowenthal as Burn Griffiths *Kyle Hebert as Keith Evans *Todd Haberkorn as Emilio Michaelov *Lia Sargent as Wendy Ryans *Monica Rial as Chris Ryans *Lex Lang as Brad Kilsten *Marc Diraison as Gates Oltsman *Patrick Seitz as Rokudo Genma *Justin Briner as Richard Wong *J. Michael Tatum as Might *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Patty Myers *Melodee Spevack as Regina Belfron *Steven Blum as Carlo Belfron *Neil Kaplan as Setsuna *Ben Diskin as Gudeath *Eden Riegel as Shiori *David Vincent as Akashinga Maraire *Brina Palencia as Adeline Aries *Ted Lewis as Pablo Audino *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Sakura Hattori *Sean Schemmel as Yamato Hayashi *Kirk Thorton as Frederick Schmidt *Robbie Daymond as Masato Suzuki *Launer Landa as Lilith Alderson *Troy Baker as Archie Agard Cheats *Unlock Wendy - Beat Arcade Mode once with any character. *Unlock Emilio - Beat Arcade Mode twice times with different characters. *Unlock Might - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different characters. *Unlock Regina - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different characters. *Unlock Setsuna - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different characters. *Unlock Sakura - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different characters. *Unlock Akashinga - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different characters. *Unlock Masato - Beat Arcade Mode 8 times with different characters. *Unlock Lilith - Beat Arcade Mode 9 times with different characters. *Unlock Wong - Beat Arcade Mode 10 times with different characters. *Unlock Agard - Beat Arcade Mode 11 times with different characters. *Unlock Jason - Beat Arcade Mode 12 times with different characters. *Unlock Ricardo - Beat Arcade Mode 13 times with different characters. *Unlock Lorenzo - Beat Arcade Mode 14 times with different characters. Trivia *Considering the fact that the game is a sequel, all of the characters that return from the previous game get a new attire. Category:Psychic Force Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Video games set in 2018 Category:Trilogy Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:2018 video games Category:Square Enix Category:Taito Category:Taito Corporation Category:Google Stadia Games